Just By That Much
by ShadowBlaster
Summary: Sometimes, everything got too.. real. And she'd remember what she really was to her: Another patient, an acquaintance that often came by to stick around or to avoid other occupants of the house. She wasn't anything "real", and she may never live up to be." Dell x Taito, Genderbending drabble!


Sometimes it was so complicated, the feelings she held for the red-eyed witch.

Her fingers were delicate; calloused, unsure of how to hold, how to _feel._

To be fair, it was the same to the purplette. She would lie lazily on her own in the bath, and often just stare at her thin, pale digits.

How could she touch something and make sure it didn't break?

Sometimes she felt as if she couldn't touch anything.

It was... _wrong._ At least, for the longest time, it _was._ But something pulled her doubts at bay. Something had stirred in the elder girls mind, a spell, a wish, a desire, to be able to hold something, _to cherish that one thing she could never posses._

She wanted this woman's heart, it's all Taiko craved.

And she wished deep down, Deru wanted the same.

Since the silverette had moved in, everything stirred, shifted. It made all of her feeling so much more complicated. The little chats they had and all the time they'd spent in the doctor's room, how she'd watch as Deru tenderly made sure each of the smaller girl's cuts were well tended too, disinfected, bandaged.. All these small details made Taiko develop a feeling, a longing, she wished for _more._

All she wanted was to hold those hands, to kiss those healing hands that made _sure _she was okay.

Sometimes, everything got too.. _real. _And she'd remember what she really was to her: Another patient, an acquaintance that often came by to stick around or to avoid other occupants of the house. She wasn't anything "real", and she may never live up to be.

But the purple haired teen was at least determined to try.

Over the course of the few months she stayed, she'd gotten to know the doctor a bit better. Many things she'd never imagined she'd know about her. Interests, favourite songs, talents..

And Taiko found herself absolutely smitten with her. That didn't make things any easier. And even if her original reality was proving to be false, as she was now hitting a friend basis with the woman, she still cringed inwardly at realizing how much more she _really _wanted.

And she still never had any confirmation about Deru's feeling's at all. How could _any _loid be this hard to read?

Only this one.

And it fascinated her to no end.

She just wanted to be able to get.. _closer_ to her, to know her inside out, like a book and it's cover, like an orange, a banana... any peeled fruit? ...She liked her first example more.

Taiko groaned, curling up under the sheets of her bed, nuzzling her nose in the soft pillow. Thinking, later, sleep, now.

* * *

To her utter surprise, before she knew it, it had been a whole year since Deru had arrived at the mansion. The Voyakiloid's birthday was a few days ago, actually, and Taiko was just as happy as everyone else was, how much Deru had really become apart of their family.

The two of them sat together in the living room (not on their own, of course, there was way too many occupants of the mansion for it ever to be bare) side by side, as Deru read her book aloud for the purplette to hear, Taiko's head resting on the younger's shoulder, her eyes closed, but she was fully conscious, just drowning in her sweet voice. She just wanted this peace to last forever.. She wanted to stay by Deru's side forever.

And her inner coward resented her feelings, and told her not to do anything about them.. they refused to let the other know. And it hurt. But even so, she wouldn't let her know, not if it would destroy what they had now. This was perfectly fine, laying on the doctor's shoulder, and if it were to fall apart now, she wouldn't know what to do.

She bit her lip and sucked it up.. she had this. This was good enough, this was good enough...

* * *

A year and six months, Taiko marked the half a year the Voyakiloid had entered the mansion, and her heart all the same.

Thunder shook and rattled the entire house, and surprised screams and yelps sounded when a thunder storm took out the house's power. Taiko was taken back by the black out, occupied with the loudness of her ipod. But her thoughts drifting to one person: Deru.

She jumped up and ran upstairs to find the girl, running quickly to the end of the hallway, her heart beating faster, and faster, until she thought it could burst-

And burst it almost did, when she had collided with said girl, both of them falling to the ground in a hazy mess, the darkness serving to blind both girls apparently.

"Fuck, Tai..." Deru groaned, rubbing her head, nursing the impressive bump that began to form. Taiko only smiled sheepishly, an action probably not seen at all, cradling a similar bump on her noggin.

"Deru, er.. sorry, didn't see you and all, it...dark..." The Shion sibling murmured quietly, her face pretty much burning, thanking the darkness for it going unnoticed.

Deru only sighed, standing up from her spot on the floor, judging by the sounds, she was brushing herself off. Her eyes getting slightly more adjusted to the darkness, she looked up in time to find a hand being outstretched to her, those hands... her healing hands. "Come, up."

The purple eyed girl couldn't have been any happier, as she gripped that hand, and was raised to her feet. She saw the other woman smile at her, which only made Taiko blush. How she adored that smile. So rare, but.. always welcomed.

"Let's lie down in my room, it's going to be dark for a long while..." Deru suggested.

No sooner the idea was taken up, and both girls were cuddling up next to each other in no time on the twin sized bed. Taiko didn't realize it sooner, but she noticed as her hand slowly brushed the woman's thigh gently, almost non existent touches.. She was wearing shorts. Thank goodness her blush couldn't easily be read in the darkness, or she'd have a lot of explaining to do... but she so badly wanted to see her in shorts, dammit.

Deru let out a small giggle, apparently the touch was felt. "Hey, watch it, that tickled." Taiko couldn't told back her own laugh, but her smile nearly split her face at the sound.

"That sounds tempting right about now, actually.." The purplette smirked at the idea, her fingers already tracing her thigh again lightly, making Deru stifle another giggle. "No, don't, I'd have to bite your hand off."

Taiko shrugged, choosing instead to curl into the silverette. Deru wrapped her arms around the girl, nuzzling her face into purple locks. They laid together, both so warm, and so.. at peace. Unconsciously, they laced their fingers together. The healing fingers and the fingers of destruction. They morphed as one. As the perfect match. The Shion saw her fingers as not destructive anymore. But more of a _work in progress. _She saw, each time she held the other's hand, each time they were together, all the little things they did together... everything made her like her fingers a little more. They made her hands feel less of tools of destruction, but more of tools for creation, for loving...

And she hoped one day, she could share her new found touches. She hoped one day she could love Deru, paying her back for all the red eyed woman has done for her, one step at a time.. She hoped one day she could call Deru hers.

It would take time, but as Deru's hand squeezed that much more around Taiko's hand.. she hoped they were that much closer.

Just by _that _much, she hoped.

* * *

**Author's Notes: A raaaandom OTP genderbent drabble~ ouo Yaaaay Shoujo-ai! XD**

**I decided, HAVE SOME FLUFF ALMOST ANGST STUFF. Y'all know they'll be getting together~ :3**

**So this is what my brain has pooped. I wanted to write Hetalia and Legend of Zelda things.. dammit, I also want to do OC things.. ALL THE THINGS, AAAAH. **

**So, I hope you enjoy? It's sorta unbeta'd, mah bud ain't on yet, boo.**

**Pieces to peaces.. piece's of cakey!**


End file.
